Epsilon the Hedgehog
Epsilon is a character created and owned by http://epsilon-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/ Biography Epsilon the hedgehog originally known as xerro is the worlds new ultimate lifeform created by Dr. eggman along with several other creations. Eggman created Epsilon to rival Shadow and Sonic, Epsilon first incountered sonic when he attemted a rescue of the beautiful bunny rabbot who eggman had taken captive, Eggman sent Epsilon to take on sonic epsilon had found sonic were epsilons true powers were shown, epsilon easily apprehended sonic and used chaos control to send him back to knothole. While guarding bunny , she questioned epsilon asking him questions like why work for eggman? why do what he says? epsilons answers were "he created me he gave me my power" bunny replied "that dont mean you have to be loyal to him" talking to bunny changed epsilons perspective of the world, he had realized he and the rest of his group were trapped with no freedom, epsilons body was covered in red markings and his eyes were a glowing red, after talking to bunny his eyes and marks changed to a purple, he made a promis to bunny that he would get her and his friends out of eggmans base. About 2 weeks later had put a plan into motion epsilon and his 2 brothers omega and rho had started destroying eggmans base, eggman walked in asking "whats the meaning of this" all three responed "were out eggman your on your own were leaving" eggman said "you cant" yea we will all three agreed that one day they would find each other, epsilon bolted to bunny freeing her and epsilon ran toward an exit and ran away from the base. Both bunny and epsilon had learned that they were far away from her home it would take awhile to reach it even with epsilons advanced speed, while on the way epsilon and bunny shared some tender moments bunny even agreed to help epsilon get a home in knothole, epsilon told her who he used to be, " My name was xerro the hedgehog me and my old team lived in the swamp sector of mobius we protected our home until eggman came he was destroying our home he only agreed to leave if I went with him." I havnt seen them in over 2 years, now hes lost his two brothers leaving him alone, bunny comforted him saying hes never alone anymore. Upon arriving at knothole bunny said to let her handle her friends and to follow her, as soon as they got there sonic was shocked to see that bunny had brought epsilon to knothole, sonic called the freedom fighters and they surrounded the two of them, bunny told them that epsilon had saved her from eggman most of them beleived bunny thou sonic and tails didnt trust epsilon, antoin who loved bunny was the first to trust epsilon and became a close friend of epsilon, epsilon wasnt sure if he wanted to stay here as many of them didnt appear to like him, a hand reached over his shoulder he looked back and saw the beautiful princess sally acorn who assured him that he could stay here, sally was first to trust epsilon next to antoin and sonic couldnt believe it epsilon told bunny that hed stay. Basic Info *Name: Epsilon the hedgehog *Gender: Male *Species: Hedgehog *Age: 17 *Alignment: Good *Ability Type: Xtreme Speed *Likes: Freedom, Friends, Family, Extreme Gear, Running *Dislikes: Opression, eggman Abilities Epsilon is faster than sonic being able to travel at hypersonic speed surpasing sonics supersonic speed, being the new ultimate life form epsilon has control of chaos power that is a bit stronger than shadows chaos power, epsilon also can conduct and control different types of energy, like sonic, shadow, and silver epsilon has a super form turning a glowing gold color with his eyes and marks turning red, epsilon also has a dark form that is accesed with enough anger epsilons dark forms power has unlimited potantial and might be virtualy unbeatable. Personality Epsilons personality is similar to shadows only epsilon is more friendly than shadow and is noteably more social also sharing characteristics of sonics laid back personality, he can be serious when needed but is mainly like a combination of shadows and sonics personalitys Appearance Epsilon is a black hedgehog with bright purple eyes and markings, epsilon also has milky skin, epsilons most notable feature are his two giant quills that are similare to silvers quills, unlike shadows chaos energy wich is red epsilons chaos energy is colored purple, any energy that epsilon absorbs is redirected in purple, Character interactions Epsilon has many friends and many mobians that he interacts with Sonic the hedgehog At first epsilon didnt like sonic but gained respect for the blue speedster, epsilon love chalenging sonic to races because sonic constantly tries to out run epsilon but epsilon was created faster than sonic Knuckles the echidna Knuckles is Epsilons best friend, knuckles even inviting Epsilon to join the chaotix. they agree on nearly everything and even spar and train together, epsilon trusts knuckles with his life and has on more than one occasion. Bunny Rabbot Bunny is Epsilons closest and most personal friend mainly because bunny is the one who made epsilon the hedgehog he is today epsilon himself finds bunny increadibly atractive but knows that antoine loves her and would never take her from him, bunny is epsilons closest friend and tends to act more like himself when he's around her Bunny has helped epsilon through many personel problems, and epsilon has helped bunny on many personel issues, bunny is very important to epsilon. Antoine d'coolette Antoine is a good friend of epsilons mainly through bunny rabbot introducing them to one another, when they first met antoine imediatly trusted epsilon because to him "any friend of bunny's is a friend of mine" over the time they've known each other epsilon gained a great deal of respect for antoine epsilon is aware of antoines love for bunny, and would never do anything to take bunny away from him. Sally Acorn sally was the first one to trust epsilon no one knows exactly why, rumors in knothole said it was because she had a crush on epsilon, epsilon and sallys relationship is complicated as they are shown to flirt with one another but also just hang out like normal friends no one can exacly figure out what there relationship is whether they're just friends or more than friends is yet to be seen. Amy Rose Amy is shown to be fond of epsilon, and epsilon is fond of amy though he occasionaly finds her annoying but shes an old childhood friend of epsilon as he knew her when she was still living in the kingdom of mercia they've been through thick and thin together. Rouge the bat Epsilon doesnt mind rouge's company but doesnt like being around her to long. Julie-su Julie-su is epsilon's secret crush though he would never admit it, knuckles is unaware of epsilons crush on julie-su. The Chaotix the chaotix are like epsilons family they always have his back. Freedom Fighters The freedom fighters are important to epsilon as they stand for what he mainly believes in Julia-su Julia-su is the anti julie-su and is epsilon's main love interest, unbeknown to others julie-su feels weird when epsilon flirts and is with julia-su, no one knows why Trivia *Epsilons real name is xerro *Epsilon has shown interest in wave the swallow even calling her his pretty bird *In MxYL Epsilon has a son named Eon the Hybrid Hedgehog *Epsilons son Eon falls in love with knuckles daughter Lara-su and has a serious relationship with her *Alternate versions of Epsilon from alternate dimentions married different mobians resulting in many variations of his son *Epsilons brothers are Omega Hedgehog, and Rho the Wazp *Epsilons code name is Epsilon and its what he prefers to be called *Bunny is the only one who knows Epsilons real name *Epsilon travels at Hypersonic speeds which is significantly faster than sonic who runs at supersonic speeds *Epsilon has show the ability to use magix (magic) *It's dicovered that the purple marks and eyes that Epsilon has are made of Magix Mana *Epsilon is physically strong, *Epsilon finds Bunny Rabbot incredibly attractive. Category:Hedgehogs